Again
by Greenninja77
Summary: Whenever Dean and Ashley are assigned to do research, that's usually not what ends up happening. Can be read on its own or as an extra to Girl in Place of an Angel. Dean/OC. One shot smut. Rated M.


**I'm sorryyy I haven't updated A Girl in Place of an Angel, but here's some smutty goodness in addition to my Destiel story. I also made a Flickr and uploaded the Dean and Ashley fan art that my friend drew, it's on my profile Greenninja77 so go check that out, she worked really hard on it. **

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley. **

"Okay, I'm gonna go interview some of the victims. You guys stay here and see what you can find." My eyes immediately flicked to Dean. Whenever Sam left and we were on research duty, Dean's favorite thing to do was see how long he could tease me before I snapped. He met my gaze with a wicked smirk and winked. I sighed, today was going to be no different. He stretched as he got up off the bed and walked over to the table. "Looks like we're researching again."

"Yeah, _that's_ what you're doing."

"What?" He picked up a book, "I help." I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. I glared at him as he kicked off his shoes and socks. "What? Just tryin' to get comfy." He was silent for a few minutes before he began tugging at his shirt, "does it feel hot to you?"

"Nope," I replied without looking up. He shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "Aw shit," he muttered. I looked up at him, the front of his shirt had beer all over it. Before I could say anything, his shirt was off and on the floor. I bit my lip as my eyes raked over his bare chest. He walked over and leaned over me, his rough stubble scratching my cheek, as he grabbed a book behind me. "Sorry Angel, need this book," his lips grazed my ear as he talked. "You're not playing fair," I growled. "Playing what?"

"You know damn well what you're doing."

"Sorry Angel, I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked as he walked back around the table and plopped down in his chair. I bit my lip again as an idea crossed my mind. I got up and walked to the bathroom, making sure to sway my hips as I went. I peeled off my jeans and shirt, throwing them on the floor along with my bra. I saw one of Dean's old shirts with 'AC/DC' faded across the chest and slipped it on, I knew he loved it when I wore his shirts. It hung low, long enough to reach my upper thigh. I took a deep breathe to calm my jittering nerves– I had never done anything like this back to him before– and stepped out. He immediately looked up at me, his jaw dropped and the book fell to the floor as I walked towards him. He bent down to pick it up, but I beat him to it. I stood up slowly, running my hand up his leg, as his eyes hungrily traced over my body. "Here," I stood between his legs and leaned forward so my lips were almost touching his ear, "the trick is to have a nice, firm grip." I took his hand and slowly moved it up and down the side of the book, moaning quietly. I leaned back and looked at him, his eyes dark with desire. "Angel, this isn't funny anymore."

"Mmmm, I never said it was," I swung my leg up and straddled him in the chair, "you can always give up and have what you want." He ran his hands up the side of my thighs and leaned in so I could feel his hot breathe on my neck. I thought for sure he was gonna break. "Sorry, Angel, but I'm supposed to be doing research."

"Don't you wanna take a break? Have a little fun?" He chuckled, "I would _love_ to, but you're the one that's gonna snap, not me."

"We'll see about that." He chuckled again, "give it your best shot, sweetheart." I rolled my hips against his hard arousal and smirked at his reaction; he definitely wasn't expecting _that_. He let out a low moan as he threw his head back and tightened his grip on my thighs. "Angel, stop. This isn't fair and you know it," he panted. "Do you give up, then?"

"You wish." I rolled my hips again. "Shit," he groaned as he arched his back. "Now?"

"Enough," he growled. He wrapped his arms around my back and carried me over to the bed. He put me down on the edge of the bed, hovering over me, and I tugged at the belt loops on his jeans. "Oh no you don't," he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, "I told you, I'm not giving up first." I tried to buck my hips again, but he let go of my wrists and held down my hips. I let out a small moan as he ran his hands up my inner thigh. I arched my back as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot just underneath my ear. "Dean," I moaned as I wove my fingers into his hair. "Tell me what you want," He said in a husky voice as he pulled back to look at me. "You," I pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him, "I want you."

"Are you giving up?" I could hear him smiling. Every part of me was screaming 'yes', but I was too stubborn to let him win again. I groaned as I pushed his chest lightly, "no."

"What?" He asked, surprised. "We still have research to do, remember?" I smirked as I sat up and walked to the table. He sat down across from me, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He hunched over, leaning on his hand as he searched through a book. I kicked my feet up on the table, hitching my shirt up to show the bottom lace of my panties. He sat up quickly, banging his knee on the table. "Careful," I giggled and his cheeks turned light pink. He started walking to the bathroom and he stumbled over his own feet as he looked back at me. I couldn't help but laugh as he hurried into the bathroom. He stepped out a few minutes later, I looked over him and licked my lips. His hair was all ruffled up, like he just rolled out of bed. He knew that drove me crazy, I loved running my fingers through it it the mornings while he kissed me. My eyes trailed down to his jeans that were now lowly slung from the absence of his belt. I looked back up at his face as he took the book he was reading off the table. "Hey, Angel," he winked as he walked over to the couch and lay on his stomach. I tried to concentrate on reading, but I found myself staring at Dean. I watched the muscles ripple in his back whenever he'd turn a page. Every time he shifted, his pants would slide down ever so slightly. He would cast a sideways glance every now and then and catch me starting at him, then he would just smile and go back to his book. I looked up at him again after a while and gasped quietly when I saw how low his pants were. Half his ass was hanging out of his jeans, there was no way he was wearing any boxers. I couldn't take it. I got up and walked over towards him, I didn't care if I caved first anymore. He saw me walking over, rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. I sat on his hips and ran my hands up his chest and into his hair. "Angel, what are yo–" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. "Shut up and kiss me," I murmured against his lips. "Are you giving in?"

"Mmmm," I mumbled. "I'm sorry, what? I couldn't quite hear you," he smiled. "Yes," I growled as I bit his bottom lip. "Finally," he sighed as he slid his tongue into my mouth, slowly massaging mine. I grabbed his hands and slipped them under my shirt, sliding them up my sides. "What do you want?" His voice was rough, sending bolts of electricity down my spine. "I want... you," I panted as he pulled me closer and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on my hips. "What do you want me to do?" He asked as he sucked on my hip, leaving a mark. "I want you to touch me," I whimpered. "Where?" He demanded gruffly. "Everywhere." His eyes went completely dark with desire as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I locked my legs around his waist as he stood up and walked towards the bed. He set me down in the middle of the bed and hovered over me as he kissed down my neck. He lifted up my shirt, flicking his tongue across my stomach. "I love it when you wear my shirts," he mumbled. "I like it better on the floor," I smirked. He made a sound in the back of his throat and tugged the shirt over my head. I pulled him down on top of me, moaning at the skin on skin contact. He hooked a finger on the side of my panties and pulled them down, throwing them somewhere on the floor. I pushed his jeans down the rest of the way with my feet and he kicked them off behind him. He brought his lips back up to mine, forcing them open and shoving his tongue in. "Dean," I whined as I lifted my hips up, "now."

"Impatient, are we?" He chuckled. I flipped over so I was sitting on top of him again, a surprised look on his face. "I had to sit here while you showed off your muscles, and your perfect ass, and you even messed up your hair to drive me crazy. I want you, _now_."

"You think I have a perfect ass?" He teased. "You have a perfect everything," I growled as I moved my mouth down his chest and stomach. He groaned as I reached his hip and trailed my tongue down over his arousal. He pulled me back up to his mouth, kissing me hungrily as he rolled back on top of me. His hands were everywhere. Sliding down my sides, over my hips, down my legs and back up again. He trailed hot kissed down my neck and breasts as heat pooled low in my stomach. Sucking and lapping his way down my stomach– leaving no part of my skin untouched– he settled his face in between my thighs and flicked his tongue teasingly. "Dean," I whimpered as I squirmed underneath him. He reached up and pinned down my hips with his arm. I tangled my fingers into his hair, moaning as he continued to tease me. "Ahhhhh, Dean... please, now," I panted. "Tell me what you want," he growled. "I want..." I struggled to form a sentence as pleasure washed over me, "I want you inside me." He made his way back up to my neck, lazily tracing circles with his tongue over my racing pulse. "Do you now?" I shuddered as his hot breathe swirled around my neck. "Yes," I whispered breathlessly. I gasped and gripped his back as he slowly slid into me. I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist and felt the muscles in his back as he began to move. His labored breathing tickled my neck as I arched up into him. I let out soft moans at each thrust, building tension in my stomach. "Ashley," he moaned, his rough voice sending a wave of heat through me, "I love you." His words were enough to send me tumbling over the edge. I was vaguely aware of hoarsely crying his name over and over as I shuddered and fell back on the bed. He continued to rock against me, burying himself deeper. Suddenly, I felt his whole body tense as he cried out with a harsh groan and collapsed next to me. He pulled me into his side and the only noise was our ragged breathing as we tried to catch our breathe. "That was... wow." I breathed heavily. His chest rumbled as he laughed, "yeah, and I win, again."

"If this is what I get when I lose, then I don't mind losing," I smirked and pulled him down for a kiss. There was a click as the door unlocked. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Sam, shit," he hissed as he pulled the bed sheets over us. "So get this–" Sam stopped talking when he saw us. "Guys, c'mon, _again_?"


End file.
